Maternal Instincts
Xena and Gabrielle meet with their respective offspring, Solan and Hope. But the reunions are hardly happy, thanks to Callisto. Summary Xena and Gabrielle return to the Centaur village where Xena's 10-year-old son Solan, who still doesn't know his mother is Xena, is being raised by Kaleipus, the leader of the Centaurs. As the two arrive to join in the celebration of the signing of a Centaur peace treaty, they are welcomed with open arms by young Solan. Meanwhile, a 10-year-old girl named Fayla is playing ball near the edge of a old lava pit when suddenly, Callisto emerges from the chasm in a pillar of fire. Back at the Centaur village, Gabrielle is surprised to see her friend Ephiny, Queen of the Amazons, and Ephiny's son Xenan. She confides in Ephiny that since they last saw each other, she gave birth to a child named Hope who died. Meanwhile, Callisto enters the village, sets fire to a Centaur totem and murders two sentries. Xena quickly figures out that Callisto is responsible for the destruction. When Gabrielle is alone in her hut, she discovers Fayla who has been hiding there. The child tells Gabrielle that a "monster lady" told her to relay a message to Xena only. When they find Xena, Fayla reports that the lady knows Xena's "little secret" and will "take it to the grave." Certain that Callisto is after her son, Xena becomes extremely worried about Solan's safety and decides to hide him in the Ixion Caverns. Fayla suddenly disappears and Gabrielle sets off to find her before Callisto does. What Gabrielle doesn't yet know is that Fayla is actually her own daughter Hope, and that Hope is in cahoots with Callisto to kill everything that is precious to Xena, including Solan. When Gabrielle runs into Fayla a short while later, a toy wooden lamb exactly like the one she gave Hope as a baby falls out of the child's pocket. When the girl explains that she has had it ever since she was found in a basket on the river as an infant, Gabrielle finally realizes that Fayla is Hope. As Xena escorts a hooded figure through the forest, Callisto sends a flaming tree branch down from above and suddenly appears in the fire. After a nasty exchange between the two warriors, Xena and the hooded figure flee. When Callisto intercepts them, she is surprised to find that Xena has tricked her -- the figure is Gabrielle, not Solan. Meanwhile, Kaleipus is in the Ixion Caverns when he is confronted and mortally wounded by Hope. As Xena and Gabrielle rush to the Caverns, they realize that Callisto is not working alone. By the time they reach Kaleipus, he is dying and Gabrielle secretly begins to fear that Hope is involved. Later, as the Centaur delegates pack up to go home, Xena urges them to bond together and bring Callisto to her knees. Solan is distraught over the death of his foster father and begs Xena not to leave him behind. At the same time, Callisto and Hope have decided to kill all the Centaur children in order to crush the future of the nation. When Gabrielle finds Hope again, she tearfully confesses that she is her mother. The ever-devious little Hope then masterfully manipulates Gabrielle into taking her to where Solan is hidden, and Hope ends up killing the boy. In the end, Gabrielle fully comprehends the treachery of her daughter and puts an end to the girl's life. Xena is not only overcome with grief -- she feels totally betrayed by Gabrielle who caused the death of her son, ironically because of Gabrielle's own maternal instincts. Xena and Callisto face off in a furious battle which triggers a thunderous cave-in, trapping Callisto inside the Ixion Caverns. The relationship between Xena and Gabrielle seems to be totally beyond repair. Disclaimer Xena and Gabrielle's relationship was harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * The end of this episode leads directly into HTLJ's "Armageddon Now: Part 1". *This episode marks the first appearences of Callisto and Ephiny in season 3, both characters were last seen in Season 2's "A Necessary Evil". *Often overlooked because of the shocking impact of the deaths of both Hope and Solan, the most pivotal plot point in this episode is actually Callisto finally attaining her vengeance over Xena by causing the death of her son. Her relationship with Xena changes drastically from this episode on, from total hatred to indifference. That is, until Xena wrongs her again by sending her to hell at the end of Sacrifice (II). *The episode marks the deaths of Solan and the first death of Hope. *Jeff Boyd took over from Paul Gittins as the centaur Kaleipus, however, Paul Gittins was back in the role in season 4. Links and References Guest Stars * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Amy Morrison as Hope * David Taylor as Solan * Danielle Cormack as Ephiny * Jeff Boyd as Kaleipus References People Gods Places Other Category:XWP episodes